


Clockwork

by Sintari (OriginalSintari)



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Angst, Infidelity, Lemon, M/M, Porn With Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 02:59:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15676659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OriginalSintari/pseuds/Sintari
Summary: To Naruto, nothing is more satisfying in this life – not ramen, not the heiress in his marital bed, not the deferential head bow of the villagers who call him “Hokage” – than looking down and seeing Uchiha Sasuke on his knees. Unrepentant smut + angst.





	Clockwork

**Author's Note:**

  * For [myrafur](https://archiveofourown.org/users/myrafur/gifts).



> This is what happens when you are livid about how two characters in your fandom turned out in canon, but you choose to write smut about them anyway. Special thanks to Myrafur for helping with a major plot point. (Naruto and Sasuke both deserved better!) 
> 
> Pedantic note: I also messed around with Himawari's age/Buykagan just a bit. Forgive me.

_"I wear the chain I forged in life. I made it link by link, and yard by yard; I girded it on of my own free will, and of my own free will I wore it.”_

_\- Charles Dickens_

Leave it to Naruto to marry the one woman in Konoha who could always see through his shadow clones. Nonetheless, sometimes he sent clones to watch from a distance when Boruto had a competition at the academy. It would have meant the world to him to have a parent there when he was in the same position. And he had a few years before either of his children knew any better. 

But he’d never live down his wife’s blank-eyed stare if any mission caused him to send a clone to Himawari’s 3rd birthday party. As he came to a stop in the branches of a tree in the forests shielding Konoha, it occurred to him for the first time that his little daughter may grow to develop the Byukagan, too. Kami deliver a man from two women with all-seeing eyes. 

That’s one reason the seventh Hokage keeps some of his most prized possessions squirreled away in the hollow of this unassuming tree outside the village, instead of at his office or the cottage he shared with his family. His fingers brush a hitai-ate with a strike through it, and a letter bearing only one word, falling to pieces at the creases where it has been folded and unfolded many times, until his fingers touch on the key. 

Naruto alone knows about the safe in the hollow of the tree. Only two people know about the place where he goes next. 

To arrive on time, he had to leave his wife and children closer to midnight than dawn. It’s better when he can plan to escape the village for a few days, but Sasuke always only waits for a single two-hour window. The rest of them – his family, his office, his obligations – they forever await.

()()()()()

Even before Naruto reaches the shack he can feel Sasuke’s presence, oppressive as the atmosphere before a lightning strike. The hairs on the backs of Naruto’s arms stand on end. 

He’s instantly hard. 

Naruto closes his eyes and catches his breath before inserting the heavy key in the lock. 

First, the challenge. 

Sasuke stands at shack’s small window, his back to Naruto. Speaking to the wall, he begins his report as soon as the door clicks closed. 

No moans of pleasure or screams for more have ever turned Naruto on more than the flat voice of the best friend and worst enemy he’s ever had listing perils they’ll both have to deal with soon.

But not yet. 

“’I’m not interested in you speaking,” Naruto growls. 

He can only see Sasuke in profile, but doesn’t think the slight curve of the other man’s lips is a trick of the dim light. 

Sasuke finally turns. Dark eyes glimmer as they drink Naruto’s body in, up and down. 

“One would think you would be interested in the threats to your village…” Naruto knows Sasuke’s face intimately enough to recognize the shape of an arched eyebrow underneath all that long fringe. “…Hokage.” 

Naruto can feel the still air in the shack brush against each nerve ending in his body. It’s always, always like this with Sasuke. 

Naruto’s fingers find his zipper. “One would think you’d remember how your Hokage requires you to report.” 

This time the wolfish smile is truly no trick of the light. 

Sasuke glides bonelessly to his knees.

To Naruto, nothing is more satisfying in this life – not ramen, not the heiress in his marital bed, not the deferential head bow of the villagers who call him “Hokage” – than looking down and seeing his cock in Uchiha Sasuke’s hand.

Minding his self-imposed time limit, Sasuke wastes no time. Still fisting Naruto with his remaining hand, Sasuke’s pink tongue flicks out and licks his head experimentally. Looks up at Naruto,” The chakra illness appears contained.” 

That line item complete, he flattens his tongue and licks the underside of Naruto’s cock from root to tip. Naruto stifles a groan when Sasuke has to stop his ministrations to continue his report. 

“Though I still think the best course of action would be to eliminate all the carriers.” 

Before Naruto can speak, Sasuke does what he knows from long experience what Naruto likes best, and takes Naruto deep into his throat in one fluid motion.

“Yessss- No! No mercy killing our allies, Sasuke. But nice fucking try.” Denied, Sasuke tips his chin, the motion releasing Naruto’s cock from between his lips, and continues his report. Naruto lets out a huff of air between gritted teeth at the sudden lack of contact.

“The status of Project Yashagorō is…” Sasuke licks the drop of precum from Naruto’s slit, pokes his tongue out to show it to Naruto before finishing his report. “…Ongoing.

Naruto can't supress a groan at the sight. It won't be long now. It never is.

“And…” Sasuke continues. 

“And I don’t give a fuck. Get my cock back in your mouth.” 

Sasuke’s eyes gleam. Again he has won their game. He always does. 

Naruto fists Sasuke’s hair at the back of his neck, fighting to control the speed or it will all be over too soon. He imagines making Sasuke blow him for the remaining hour and fifty-three minutes they have together and that brings a grin to his face. Sasuke seems to notice Naruto’s momentary diversion, and does that thing with his tongue that would make lollipops jealous and –who is he kidding? – he won’t last another two minutes. 

Besides, he has other plans. 

So Naruto gives in to the sensation, feels the build up and the edge.

“Swallow,” he growls. 

And Sasuke does. This never, ever gets old. 

Still gripping Sasuke’s hair, Naruto holds him there until he’s sure he’s quite finished. But when Sasuke finally moves back, and reaches to wipe his lips with the back of one moon pale hand, Naruto stops him. 

“Let me.” 

He drops to his knees in the dust, mirroring Sasuke. Forehead to forehead, Naruto licks himself from Sasuke’s lips, then – with another growl – crushes his mouth in a kiss.

Sasuke doesn’t always allow this, but it has been an unbearably long time since they’ve met at all. And Naruto had a good feeling about today. Especially when he couples the kiss with palming Sasuke’s cock in his pants, and then dipping his hand below Sasuke's waistband to feel the hot hardness waiting for him there.

Belying his cool demeanor is the sticky filament of precum evident there. Naruto intensifies their kiss and slides his slick hand up and down Sasuke’s cock, still in his pants. 

Sasuke makes the smallest of sounds. Naruto can’t resist. “You tried, but I heard that. You like that, don’t you?” Still on their knees, forehead-to-forehead on the shack’s dusty floor, Naruto increases the pace of his stroking. “This is what you want, isn’t it? What you always want?” 

He peels back for a look. Sasuke’s eyes are closed, and he’s biting his lip. His head is thrown back. Naruto can see the blue veins on that deliciously long slender neck, maybe even see the throbbing of the pulse there. He finds that point with his mouth. He wants to leave a mark on the most perfect porcelain skin he’s ever been permitted to touch.

Naruto breathes in Sasuke’s fire scent, the reason he can’t even attend a damn bonfire without fighting back an erection. 

Sasuke’s breath is growing unsteady. Naruto realizes he could make Sasuke come right there on the floor. Instead he stops, trapping the cock he’s been attending to between his own tanned palm and Sasuke’s pale stomach. Admires the contrast for a moment. 

He frees Sasuke from his pants, but doesn’t tug at the hem of his top. He knows better. 

Back in Konoha, rumors abounded about why Sasuke didn’t take a new arm as Naruto had. In taverns after the villagers grew too drunk to realize who could overhear, he’d heard speculation that the Uchiha’s cold blood refused to bond with the prosthetic, or that when he made his rare appearances in town he wanted the empty wrap to remind them of the part he’d played in their deliverance. But Naruto, when he lets himself think about it, thinks that Sasuke’s empty sleeve is the only love letter he’ll ever send. 

Nobody knows Uchiha Sasuke like Naruto knows him. 

He indicates the shack’s single chair with a toss of his chin. “Hey. Sit.” 

Sasuke ignores the hand that Naruto thoughtlessly offers, but does deign to do as Naruto bids. Even in his disheveled state, with his hair sticking out in points, he sits in the rickety chair as graceful as a prince taking his rightful throne. He’s so beautiful looking that Naruto can only gaze at him and swallow. Desire is always at it’s most potent when commingled with memory. 

Then Sasuke meets his eyes with a question, and Naruto knows if he doesn’t move now he risks saying a thing he shouldn’t.

“Now you,” he says instead, with sharp-toothed grin. Sasuke’s eyes widen at the implication, but soon enough his eyes narrow to satisfied slits. He even rewards Naruto with another smallest of groans. Then it’s Naruto’s turn to wipe Sasuke from his own lips.

()()()()()

“It’s Himawari’s birthday,” Naruto says as his does up his pants, looking away from long-habit as Sasuke does the same one-handed. “I’ll be late to the party.” After a breath, “You could come.” 

He’s not just angling for more time, he tells himself. 

Sasuke’s dark eyes – Itachi’s eyes – remain as emotionless as a searchlight. He is flawless again. Every hair back in place. Not a speck of dust clings to his clothing. You wouldn’t know that less than two hours ago he’d been on his knees deep throating a government official. Sometimes Naruto thinks he has dreamed all this up. Only here in the shack, with Sasuke in front of him, can he believe how his life has turned out.

“Sakura and Sarada will be there,” he prods. He’s never tried that tactic before.

When Sasuke still says nothing, Naruto relents. “Nobody has to know you’re there. You could see her from a distance. They’re all growing so fast.” 

His earlier aborted report now finished, Sasuke glances at the angle of the sun on the floor.

Catching the motion – because he’s never been able to take his eyes off Sasuke – Naruto prepares himself for one of the usual sudden departures. 

That’s why – he later tells himself – what Sasuke says next catches him so utterly off-guard. “Or we could stay here a bit longer…. Hokage.” 

Naruto hesitates. But really, will Himawari even remember he wasn’t there?

And does Naruto really even have a choice? 

Uzumaki Naruto allows Uchiha Sasuke to take his wrist and draw him deeper into the shadows.


End file.
